Subconsciente
by Lumina Mithrandir
Summary: Pinceladas de SasuNaru.¿Eso era amor? Se preguntó de pronto cuando aquella chispita se le subió a las mejillas en cuanto los 'Te quiero' de Kushina volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza.


**N/A:** _Estoy desde el sábado con ganas de escribir algo. ¿Razón? El capítulo 498 del manga me dejó ansiosa de más interacción entre Naruto y Kushina y hoy finalmente pude armar algo. Admito que no está muy acabado (escribí a toda máquina con la intención de colgarlo pronto aquí) pero créanme que intenté plasmar todo lo que creo que faltó por agregar._

_Además, tiene su bonus. Sí, Sasuke. SasuNaru shippers, esto es para ustedes.  
_

_Bien, no menciono más. Disfruten de la lectura._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Subconsciente****.**

Luego de que Naruto conociese a su madre y que se impusiera ante el Kyuubi, el Uzumaki se volvió algo reservado.

Conversaba con naturalidad tanto con Bee como con Yamato, pero siempre que el sol descendía dando los últimos retazos de luz, él se marchaba aludiendo cansancio o simplemente bostezaba y se iba.

Cuando llegaba a su alcoba, Naruto sonreía cómplice, como si tuviese un secreto.

Nadie más que él era conocedor de aquel misterio que le inundaba de júbilo. Nadie más que él podía verla y conversar con ella.

Kushina. Su madre.

Cuando ella apareció en lo profundo de su conciencia y charlaron, él dudoso de efectuar la petición y dichoso por el 'Te quiero' que sacudía cada célula de su cuerpo, había reunido el coraje para evaporar el descomunal odio de su biju y preguntarle:

—Mamá —le llamó con las mejillas arreboladas— ¿Podré volver a verte?

La Guindilla sangrienta sonrió azorada y le acarició los cabellos con dulzura.

—Claro que sí hijo, cada vez que quieras yo estaré aquí para ti —delineó los bigotitos — No dudes de ello, _de veras_.

Naruto rió zorrunamente mientras le señalaba

—Mamá, se te ha vuelto a salir...

Y ahora estaba aquí, en la intimidad de cuatro paredes, ansioso por volver a estar con su madre. Sentía la necesidad de dar vuelta atrás a las manecillas del reloj para haber evitado el ataque del zorro de nueve colas, para poder estar con sus padres como siempre debió ser... Sacudió la cabeza despejándola de pesares sin causa y se dejó caer desastrosamente sobre el futón, dando un bote en el proceso. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos concentrándose…

— ¿Mamá? ¿Estás aquí? —dijo mientras se iba abriendo paso por el inmensidad de su mente.

—Naruto —le nombraron a su espalda. — Sabía que vendrías —le sonrió ampliamente. El jinchuuriki se volteó con rapidez y al verle, le abrazó efusivamente.

—Mamá —pronunció sólo por el placer de paladear la palabra— ¡No sabes lo que me pasó hoy! —Se separó un poco y la miro a los ojos feliz de ver su cabello rojo y su amables ojos— El tío pulpo me retó a hacer rimas y por poco casi le gano. Y en la cena volvimos a comer mariscos, ¡ya no lo aguanto! Quiero comer ramen dattebayo, pero por más que se lo mencionó a Yamato-taichou o al tío pulpo no hay plazo para volver a Konoha aún. ¡Lo primero que haré al volver será ir al Ichiraku con Iruka-sensei, 'ttebayo!

— ¿Ramen, eh? —Musitó la pelirroja mientras se sentaban frente a frente— Solía ir mucho al Ichiraku, a veces Minato me invitaba —sonrió traviesamente— Cuando íbamos me desquitaba ordenando excesivamente —rió— Ah, ramen. Delicioso —señaló soñadoramente.

— ¿Cierto, cierto? —Asintió hiperactivamente— No entiendo porqué hay personas a las que no les gusta, mamá. Sasuke-teme, por ejemplo, siempre me echaba en cara de que tenía que comer verduras —hizo una mueca de asco— pero el bastardo tenía una enferma adición a los tomates y al dango y yo no le encuentro nada espectacular…

— ¿Sasuke? —Interrumpió a su parlanchín retoño— ¿Uchiha Sasuke?

—Sí —confirmó con una débil sonrisa— Mi… mejor amigo.

Kushina notó la tristeza que emanó de su hijo, y acercándosele un poco le frotó mimosamente la espalda.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él? —Inquirió con tino, sin claras evidencias de que estaba dispuesta a sacárselo sí o sí si fallaba con el método suave.

—Sasuke se marchó de Konoha y desde entonces he tratado de convencerle para que regrese pero hasta ahora no he logrado nada por mucho que entrene —arrugó las cejas.— Pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos, será la última mamá. Él ha acumulado mucho odio por todo lo que le ha pasado, partiendo desde el exterminio a su clan… —la Uzumaki alzó las cejas atónita, ¿el clan Uchiha había sido aniquilado? ¡Oh no, Mikoto! No, calma, se dijo, nada de exasperarse, ya le preguntaría más detalles de aquello, ahora lo importante era comprender lo que su hijo pensaba hacer.

— ¿Por qué dices que será la última vez que se encuentren? —Preguntó con expresión neutra— ¿Vas a dejarle en paz luego?

—No —dijo con voz vaga, evadiendo la mirada interrogante de su primogénita— Será la última porque ambos moriremos —soltó cabizbajo— Muchas veces me ha amenazado con matarme, cosa que no ha hecho, pero creo que esta vez cumplirá. Puedo cargar con su odio, lo haré porque él es el primer lazo que tuve, lo haré porque él fue a quién más admiré… lo haré porque es mi amigo.

La joven madre quedó boquiabierta por instantes. ¿Era lo que estaba pensando que era? ¿Su pequeño estaba…?

—Todos estos años buscándole no han derribado mi convicción, ni siquiera sus amenazas o sus palabras. Mamá —alzó la mirada y Kushina casi se deja noquear por la intensidad de sus ojos azules bañados en determinación, idénticos a los de Minato— No quiero ser Hokage si Sasuke no está ahí para verlo, después de todo ¡Soy mucho mejor que él dattebayo!

La mujer cerró los ojos rendida. No había duda, era irrisorio hacerse la ciega cuando era tan claro, tan evidente. Naruto, por lo que percibió, aún no entendía muy bien los verdaderos motivos por los que no se había rendido, pero ella tenía total certeza. Naruto estaba siendo movido por la fuerza más grande de todas, aquella que torpemente era despreciada o poco estimada, no obstante le correspondía a él definirla y sólo por ello guardó silencio. Por eso le abrazó apretadamente para transmitirle los mejores deseos y para protegerle de dudas, porque aquel encuentro implicaría más que dos pares de puños chocando; significaría el arribo del momento de la verdad.

— ¿Estás seguro que tiene que terminar así? —Cuestionó contemplándole con detenimiento— Hay muchos caminos hijo, y confío en que sabrás elegir el mejor.

_Confío en ti._

Naruto sonrió evocando el rostro de su padre, Yondaime Hokage.

—Papá dijo lo mismo —musitó feliz rascándose la mejilla— Dijo que confiaba en mi.

— Entonces, nunca te rindas 'ttebane —le animó con una sonrisa ancha, calcada a la del Genin—Siempre creeremos en ti.

—Por supuesto dattebayo —le respondió contentísimo mientras sentía que el cuerpo se le entumecía. Oh no, estaba perdiendo la conexión con su subconsciente.

La imagen de su madre se puso de pie y le sonrió esperanzadamente.

—No lo olvides —hablo y su voz comenzaba a sonar lejana— Te quiero.

El lugar comenzó a tornarse blanco y la silueta de la pelirroja se fue borrando de a poco.

—Te quiero mamá —exclamó mientras se resistía a volver. Todo convergió en negro y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par enfocando el techo de la habitación. Naruto inspiró con fuerza y exhaló de golpe embriagándose de nostalgia y felicidad a partes iguales. Deseaba tener a sus padres y a Sasuke junto a él pero otro lado no tenía cómo expresar lo que le remecía el pecho al evocar las muestras de cariño de la guapa de su madre o la confianza de su padre puesta en él. "Orgullo" ni por asomo lograba abarcar su sentir.

¿Eso era amor? Se preguntó de pronto cuando _aquella_ chispita se le subió a las mejillas en cuanto los 'Te quiero' de Kushina volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza. La chispita explotaba cuando Naruto se hallaba a si mismo respondiéndole de igual manera.

Y de la nada la figura de Sasuke se dibujó en las tablas claras que observaba abstraído. ¿Por qué la chispita ganaba intensidad al delinear mentalmente detalles del rostro de su amigo?

— ¿Por qué será?—Suspiró el Uzumaki— Hasta ahora, no me había pasado. Sólo mamá me producía esa chispita, pero el teme me genera una chispa muy grande, como si tuviese fuego en el estómago… En fin, mañana le preguntaré a mamá —sonrió relajado antes de ponerse de pie y prepararse para dormir.

Esa noche Naruto soñó que volvía a tener doce años, que vivía con sus padres y que Sasuke no se había ido. Liberó todos sus deseos y anhelos y olvidó por ocho horas el peso abrumador del mundo shinobi sobre sus espaldas.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

14 de junio del 2010, 1.10 am.


End file.
